Secrets
by NiCoLiO101
Summary: Well, it is my first fanfic...Draco is beat up in the forest by people...who? he doesn't know. but he is hurt bad, Ginny, who had seen this came over to help...but they were lost..its mainly a romance. please go easy on me. please rr!
1. Ouch!

SECRETS.  
(AN:it switches from Ginny and Draco's pov.)  
  
Ginny stumbled over a bush. She was lost in the forbiden forest. She sighed, *I shouldn't have come here.* She thought to herself. Then, she heard a noise, it sounded like someone was being...er...hurt...Letting her ears lead the way, she hid behind a tree, too afraid to go near what was  
going on. Someone was being beat against a tree by five people. She couldn't quite see who they were, it was dark and they were cloaked. "Take that you disgusting Malfoy!" She heard one of them scream, and with that  
they left.  
  
Draco didn't know what happened....he had been dragged into the forest and beat, his mouth filled with blood. With a look of disgust, he spit out the contents of his mouth. *eeeww* He thought....Then realizing that he was in  
pain...on his stomache and left leg, especially his stomache. He looked  
down, his sight blurry. Clenching his wound, he let out a cry of pain.  
Something was touching him........  
  
Ginny didn't know what she was doing...Was she helping the most terrible human being on earth...Only then did she notice the circular orb touching Draco's leg. She grabbed it and threw it at a nearby tree. As soon as it  
touched it, the tree disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Draco saw a big blurr in front of him, noticing the red hair, he said softly, coughing, "Weasley?" Once again his mouth filled with blood. *Oh  
no...* He felt her hands gently removing his robe....  
  
The blood had to come from somewhere. Ginny removed his clenching hands and shirt, only then did she see how serious this was, a huge gash about six inches long and two inches wide was right down his chest, bleeding rapidly. She grabbed the robe and tied it gently around his chest near the wound,  
the bleeding seemed to stop, she didn't have her wand with her. "What happened?" She asked. "If I help you, do you think we would be able to get to the school?" She asked again. "I...don't...know...where...we...are..."  
He replied. "I....was...dragged...over..here...by...by..."  
  
He didn't quite know who had dragged him or why...But he did know that they were lost. "Why?...how....bad...is..it?..." He asked. Moaning, he turned over and once again to spit blood out of his mouth. She looked at him, pity in her eyes. "It's really, really bad...I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll  
be here tomorrow, if you stay here..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Well,.... you...... might.... as.... well...leave.... you're.... not.... gonna... watch... me... die now... are.... you?" He told her, she could see  
that his pride had taken over. She watched as he slipped into  
unconciousness. *It's gonna be a long night.*  
  
( i know, it's short, but im just trying it out. im a first time writer so  
i wanna know what you think. And im kinda stuck on what would happen  
next..any suggestions? i promise the next one will be longer...) 


	2. It's a long story

( yay! now it's time for chp. 2.)  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around, he realized it wasn't a dream.  
Soft breathing made him turn to see Ginny Weasley, sleeping gently.  
*well...I guess I can leave now...* He got up. *O.K. Now just keep  
walking...Keep walking. Awwww man! I can't just leave her there...*  
Moaning, he walked over to her. "Ginny?"  
  
Someone was gently shaking her, she could feel it. "Aww, c'mon, just five  
more minutes?" She whined. Then realizing where she was, she opened her eyes. "Draco..you're alive?" She asked, surprised. Surely she thought he would be dead. "Yes, and if you follow me, I can lead us out of here, well,  
I think so at least..." He replied. "Ok, let's go." She said.  
  
He stood up, Ginny right behind him. * I hope I am right...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't know where they are. They've been missing for quite a while..." Prof. Snape told Dumbledore. "Perhaps something terrible has happened." He replied. "Well then, we must search for them." Prof. Snape put in. "How far can third and fourth year students go? Unless they are at the...Forbid-"  
His voice was cut off by Dumbledore, "Well then, we must search  
immidiatley."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think we are going in circles..." Ginny said, softly. They had been  
traveling for a long time. Draco was gripping his stomache, limping, he told her: " Well then...ow...why don't...ow....you lead the way." "ok." She replied, she thought she knew where she was, but the forest could do things  
to a witch...  
  
He was in pain, a lot of it. * Oh my goodness...we have to get there soon,  
before my mouth starts to fill with blood again.* And surely enough, it did. Moaning, he turned away and spit it out. "Are you ok?" He could hear  
her ask. "What? Why, of coarse not. What gave you that idea!!!?!!!" He screamed sarcastically. " maybe you should sit-" Her voice what cut off by  
his own. " No, we can get there..."  
  
They both turned around to see Dumbledore staring. "What has happened here?" He asked, lookin at Draco's bare chest. With that, Draco fainted.  
"Come on dear, you can explain on the way back." He told her, picking  
Draco's limp body up. "Ok, but it's a long story." She told him.  
  
( Is this one longer? I think it is... well, please review.) 


	3. It can't be true

Secrets.  
  
3.  
  
( I am really thankful for the reviews I got. Thanx! Reading them made me want to write. Thanx for the advice White island, I sort of used it...um,  
on to it then)  
  
Draco's eyes opened up slowly. Pomfrey came in. "Well, you've finally  
decided to wake up." She told him. "Woah, what happened?" He asked, now noticing where he was. "You took quite a beating, but it is nothing I can't fix." She replied. *Aww man...* He thought as he slumped down in the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If what you are saying is correct, miss Weasley, then the both of you were out after curfew?" A smiling Dumbledore asked Ginny. "You truly are a kind  
person." He started. "I don't think anyone would have reacted to  
well...this situation as you did. You saved his life." He finished.  
"Well...I am not that mean.." She said. "Normally, I would give you two detention...but given the circumstances, I will think about it, now, miss Weasley, I would think that you'd get back to class..." His voice trailed off as she left his office. "Oh my.." He said to himself. * Who might be  
after the poor boy...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well now, it wasn't that bad was it?" A smiling Pomfrey asked. Draco was gripping at his throat trying to swollow whatever she had just shoved down his throat. "You can leave now. But take the rest of the day off." She told him, as he stood up and left. He was still in pain but it wasn't as bad as  
before. Just as he was walking down the hall, he crashed into someone. "Can't you watc--" He stopped himself when he saw who it was. "Ginny..." He  
said in a low voice. He dared not look her in the eyes, for what he was about to say was going to be extremely painful. " Um...Thanx for...what you did last night...I thought for sure I would die..." He started. "You are welcome. Not everyone is as evil as you, ya know?" She said. But he could  
tell she was surprised to hear him say anything like that.  
  
* What did he just say?* She asked herself that night. " Um...Thanx  
for...what you did last night...I thought for sure I would die..." The  
words echoed through her mind. How weird. No one had known about it... "Ginny?" A voice was heard. It was her best friend Jenny. "What happened last night? I followed you and then you went to..." Her voice trailed off. "Oh god, you don't like him do you? What about all the times you told me  
you hated him?" Ginny was surprised at all of her questions. "Well...I  
don't know, but he is cute." She jested, only to be met by Jenny's cold stare. *She is right...could I be falling for...Malfoy?* " I'm...kidding." She said trying to cover it all up. "Good, cuz I think he is scum." Jenny  
replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco lie in his bed. *What am I thinking? I can't like her. Get a grip on yourself Malfoy.* Even as he thought of his last name he got the shivers. * Well there is no way I am gonna fall asleep now. I might as well go out to the lake, well maybe just take a walk inside the school, I don't want to  
get attacked again.* With that, he rose and walked out of the dorm.  
  
*I can't sleep.* She realized. *I think I should take a walk and reflect on this. *There is no way I could be falling for him. He is a total loser... A sexy one though.* She couldn't help but notice that he had grown a lot. She  
rose from her bed, and walked out of her room.  
  
( I think this is the longest one so far, well please review. I'll have the  
next chapter up by tomorrow. Thanx again! ) 


	4. What was she thinking?

4.  
  
(( its a bit of a shortie but it makes you think.))  
  
Ginny sat in class the next morning, *how could I have done that? How could  
I put the moves on him?* She was taking a walk the night before, and stumbled upon Draco. He was wearing just plain muggle shorts, his hair was all measy. He was straring out of a window, so he didn't realize she was  
there. So, she walked over to him and ran her hand up his bare back, he froze and then turned to face her. "What the--" His voice was cut off when  
Ginny pushed him against the window and started kissing him. After a  
second, she pulled away, mumbled "I'm sorry." And ran off. *WHAT WAS I  
THINKING??* " Well, Miss Weasley, since you've been paying so much attention in class, would you please repeat what I just tought?" Snape's voice cut in. She now  
had detention for after dinner, *oh crap...*  
  
At the same time, Draco was also pondering on the thought. * How could she  
kiss me? What the hell was she thinking?* He had been minding his own business the night before, staring out the window, the sky was twinkling with stars. He had taken a walk outside of the common room. Then, he felt someone run their hand up his back. He froze and turned around. "What the-- " But his voice was cut off when...WEASLEY kissed him against the window. * I didn't even get a chance to make fun of her, she walked away and mumbled what sounded like..."Hum shorry"...HUM SHORRY? No, maybe she meant..."I'm sorry." Yes, that must be it...* But would he really have made fun of her?  
A part of him actually wanted to return the kiss...Weird... "Well, Mr.  
Malfoy, since you are such a good student and know exactly what I am  
talking about, why don't you tell everyone what I just tought, in fact, just tell me the last thing I said..." It was Treelawny. (Is that even how you spell it?) "Well, Mr. Malfoy, since you are such a good student and know exactly what I am talking about, why don't you tell everyone what I  
just tought, in fact, just tell me the last thing I said..." He replied with a sneer on his face. The whole class giggled. He now had detention for  
after dinner. *Shit...* 


	5. Detention

5.  
  
((Thanx once again to rose petal and white island, and to any others who  
might have reviewed since the last time i checked. I was a bit lost and  
didn't realize that it could take up to 24 hours for stuff to be  
posted...silly me =) Any ways, you guys have really helped me along the  
way. But i'm really stumped on how to continue the story, so this one's gonna be a shortie too. sorry... Yay! time for detention. Also, I need a  
disclaimer..well I think cuz a lot of other stories have them so...))  
  
DISCLAIMER: I THINK THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT (HOPEFULLY) AND JENNY.  
  
*Oh god, What the hell are they gonna make me do this time...* Thought Draco as he walked up to the tower. *Maybe if I hadn't made that remark, I wouldn't be here, although it was very much fun. .\ /. ( its a really sad  
attempt at and evil face.) He walked into the room only to see a really disgusted Ginny staring at the walls around them. "Well, how good of you too join us. I need you both to sort out, dust, wipe, and paint this entire room, of coarse, don't paint the things in it. Well I am off." It was the weird guy with the cat, Draco couldn't remember who he really was. Draco  
saw Ginny notice he was there, her cheeks flushed. He had to admit she  
looked really cute. * O no, get a grip on yourself...*  
  
He had just walked in, Ginny was rather disgusted at what they were making her do. *Oh god, It's him!* She screamed in her head. She felt her cheeks  
flush and she turned away. * oh no. We are gonna have to clean for  
like...ever. And I will be stuck with him...* Well, she had to say  
something, at least he wasn't glaring at her coldly, in fact, his eyes  
were soft, she loved his eyes, also the way he...* O no, get a grip on yourself...* He started to...well...dust. Not even looking at her. It was the beginning of a long detention. * O well, at least he's not making fun of me, maybe he feels the same way...What am I talking about, I don't have  
feelings for him.*  
  
So, he dusted. * Why aren't I making fun of her??* He thought. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. Surprisingly enough, they actually started talking and had gotten into a huge paint fight by the end of the night. " What time is it?" She asked breathing hard, she was covered in paint, it  
was actually kinda...cute. " I don't know, one? two? I think we should  
really get going." He said. And, well they left.  
  
She threw herself onto her bed. It had been the funnest night she had had  
since.... well, a long time. * wow, that was trully a lot of fun.* She thought about Draco and how cute he looked covered in paint, then how he had cornered her with a bucket of paint and poored it all over her. But she gave him a hug and covered him in paint too. Soon she was asleep, content.  
  
He lie down on his bed. It was a really fun night. *wow.* He thought as he remembered the hug she had given him. It was nice feeling to actually be liked by some one. He could still be his same crueal person, but not around  
her... *What am I thinking? She'll never go for me, She hates me. What  
would people think?* He fell asleep.  
  
(( well what do you think? please review. thanx again to you guys. I think it mat be a Draco and Ginny romance...not sure though. what do you think?)) 


	6. Finally, what we have all been waiting f...

(( Hey guys. I am back with another chapter. =) yay! Im trying to have the writing this way instead of centered, it may be less confusing, well thanx again for reviewing! ))  
  
6.  
  
The sound of the alarm clock broke all of his dreams. * O crap, now I have to get up.* (It really is sad... =( awww, poor Draco.) He took a shower and what not, then took a stroll around. He still had about 5 minutes till breakfast. He felt someone pull him into an abandoned class room. "Ginny?" He asked, a bit surprised. It took him a long time to fall asleep the night before. He had argued with himself many times, but soon came to the decision that he liked Ginny. ((Yes, that way. =) yay!)) "We have to talk." She responded. A single drop of sweat ran down her forehead. She was scared, he could tell.  
  
*ok, here goes...* She thought just as she was about to blurt something out. Draco was just standing there. She closed the door and walked up to him. " Draco, I have been thinking and..." Her voice was cut off by his own. "So, you feel the same way?" He asked, all of the sudden. *What did he just say???* Ginny could feel herself blushing almost immidiatley. She nodded slowly...  
  
*What did I just say??!!* He asked himself. He couldn't believe that he had said that out loud, but then he saw her nod. And her turning as red as blood. He started to chuckle. "What?!?" She asked, immidiatley. "You are so cute when you are embarressed!" He screamed, now dieing in luaghter. It was the funniest thing he had ever seen. The weirdest situation he had found himself in...He suddenly found himself moving closer towards her...  
  
*I can't believe he is luaghing!* She thought, then she saw him draw nearer. He was standing only two centimeters away from her... "So..." He started, looking at the ground. "Are we..." He hesitated, but then she nodded. She watched as he moved closer. Then she wrapped her arms around him, she could feel his lips meeting hers. He pulled away, but didn't let go of her. She found herself content, he was a good kisser. =) She closed her eyes as he kissed her down from her forehead to the bottom of her neck, and then back up. * This is gonna be a good day...* "You know that we have to keep this a secret right? We would be hated by our houses." She said. He didn't stop kissing her.  
  
It was very hard to speak inbetween kisses, Draco realized as he agreed with her, of coarse, inbetween kisses. "Good." She sighed. She smelled like strawberries. Well, it had been more then five minutes already, but what can I say, they stayed inside the class room all through breakfast, coming up with ways of communication and meeting times.  
  
"So every other night at 10 here, and wake up two hours early in the morning and meet out at the lake, On mondays and fridays, we can meet in the library, umm..." She tried. "Mm hmm." He mumbled. He was kissing her neck as she spoke. "Ok, stop for just a second and try to come up with ways to meet!" She said pulling away. She suddenly found herself longing to be back in his arms. "And we shall act no different to each other outside then we always do, evil. We must be evil to each other."  
  
Draco whined. " OK! but I want to talk while we kiss..." He said, a sly smile forming on his lips. Ginny giggled, and moved closer to him. "All right..."  
  
* well, there's the romance we've all been waiting for. Don't worry, we are only at the beginnig of this story, more sappy chapters to come. Will some one find out? And who were the people that were after Draco at the beginning? Would they take him away from Ginny? The mystery has only just begun, but for now, awww...lets watch as a wonderful relationship starts. ; ) Well, any ways, suggestions needed!! thanx.* 


	7. awww how sappy!

7. ( I think this one is gonna be long. And thanx again for the reviews. A special thanx to a new reviewer that i got, Jo-Jo. Thanx a bunch!!!)  
  
She sat down near the lake. It was early in the morning, about 3 hours before breakfast. She was waiting for Draco. Yes, she was in love with Draco Malfoy. Ginny Malfoy, she liked the sound of it, it had a nice ring. They had been together for about a week now, and had some how managed to keep it a secret. Although, she did notice that as hard as he tried, Draco wasn't as mean to her around other people as he was supposed to be, and this was making some people think twice. But, they couldn't suspect anything now could they? Her thoughts were interupted by his voice. "Hey." He told her.  
  
He couldn't help but notice just how pretty she was. It was to early to be up for him, but he did it anyways, every single morning. The lake was calm, soothing. No one else was around. A sly smile formed across his lips for a second, but he rid that thought from himself. (Teenagers! Tisk tisk....) "What?" She asked, she had noticed his smile, he was dead. "N-nothing, I was just..." His voice was cut off by her lips. They were sweet, and delicious, he only intensified the kiss, by slipping his tounge into her mouth, her's danced around his, and a slight giggle came out of her mouth, before they reached for air once again. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and began to kiss her neck.  
  
She hated it when he kissed her neck, not because it felt bad, but because it felt too good, and she found that if he were to try anything in "that" way, she wouldn't be able to stop it. She placed her hand under his chin and tilted it up. A whimper escaped his lips, as he tried to kiss her neck again, but she held back again. He was confused, and she luaghed at this. "I need your lips against mine, not my neck." She chided, and he complied. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry Potter sat looking out of his window, if he had looked over to the left a bit, he would have seen Ginny and Draco loving eachother, but lucky for them he didn't. Hermione came into the common room. "What's up?" She asked, she had a muggles studies book in her arms. Harry silently luaghed, she was always studying. " Nothing, I haven't really seen Ginny around lately, nor Ron..." He told her. "She's been hanging around Draco Malfoy lately..." She started but was cut short as Harry began to luagh histerically. " Her? With Malfoy?!" He asked before he was choking for air, still luaghing. Hermione pondered on this and soon joined in on the luaghter, that would never happen! Or would it??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He gasped, surprised at this turn of events. They were now at the other end of the lake, his back was against a tree, as Ginny placed kisses down his chest, she had managed to get his shirt off to explore. He ran his fingers through her hair, lovingly. He had never had a girl press him against a tree and take his shirt off, it was always the other way around. He closed his eyes, a shiver sent down his body.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe she was doing this, but she had longed to see him shirtless, she kissed his abs.(abbs? sp!) They tensed at her touch, which only prodded her on. She felt his hands roam up the back of her shirt. She shivered at his cold hands. Then, she grabbed his arm and lifted it in front of her face. He had his watch on, good, cuz that's what she needed, to see what time it was. 3 minutes till breakfast. "Oh no!" She screeched. "W-what? I didn't mean anything by it..." He replied, immidiatley taking his other hand out of her shirt. "OH, gods, no not that, just that, we are going to be late for breakfast!" She screamed, lifting his hands over his head so she could put the shirt back on him. He mumbled something while she placed it over his head. "What?" She asked. " I don't wanna go!" He whined. "Me neither..." She said pulling him as she walked back over to the Great hall, they split up, with one lingering kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are both Ginny and Malfoy late?" Ron asked, his ears turning pink. Ginny heard this. * It's gonna seem like forever until later on when I meet Draco again in the classroom...* She thought, frowning. She found herself missing already. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, may I see you two in my office?" Prof. Dumbledore boomed. * o no...*  
  
( Sorry to leave it at this, but I have to go to my aunts house...o well... please review!) 


	8. MORE SAPPINESS, AND A SURPRISE

8. ( yay! i am back from my aunts house, finally! and i am neglecting my homework so i could finish what i had in mind for the seventh chapter. )  
  
Ginny looked around to see an even more flustered Draco. People stared, that was just what she needed now... She walked out of the Great hall, and waited till Draco came out to. Then she grabbed his hand. She looked to him for comfort but an equally scared expression played across his face. *Awww man...* She thought.  
  
Draco had no idea why Dumbledore would want them. But then the idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He must know about him and Ginny. What else could it be? He whispered the password to the gargoyle, and they went up the stairs, reluctantly of coarse. "Ah, welcome children. You must know why you are here, don't think that I don't see you every morning...It really is a nice sight." He said, a smile reached each of his ears as the two blushed. "But there is something else. Draco, it seems that the Malfoy manor had been burned down by 5 mysterious people..............Your parents couldn't make it... And now, I can't seem to find a place to send you for the summer, that's where you come in miss Weasley, you can convince your parents some how to let him stay there." Dumbledore said all in one breath. Ginny looked over to Draco. His eyes were shocked and he bit his lower lip to stifle a cry. He looked over to her, not once saying a word. "Umm...I will try..." Was all she could say. "Well, I think Draco should take a day off, I feel his heart is aching, and you Miss Weasley, well....OK, why don't you take the day off too..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco didn't let go of her hand as he walked over to the abandoned classroom they were supposed to meet in later that day. "Do you want to talk about it?" Was all she could offer. She felt terrible. He pulled her in close to his face, so close, that when they spoke, their lips grazed eachothers, tauntingly. "No." He whispered. A shiver ran down her spine. Then he sat her up on a desk, and gently kissed her lips, soon, he felt his shirt lifting above his head. Ginny was about to kiss his chest, but something was wrong. "Where is the scar to your cut?" She asked. "What? Oh, well...I don't know, it must have healed fast." He told her, leaning in to kiss her neck. Then he had a better idea. He lifted her shirt just above her belly button, an blew strawberries on her tummy. She giggled, and taking his hands in her own, she moved his hand to remove her shirt. "Wait..." He said. "What?" She asked. "Well, I know your turned on and all, so am I but..." She could tell he felt guilty, cuz, well, she was only like 14. "I want this moment, when it comes, to be perfect for both you and me." He finished. "But we can still fool around a lot." He whispered, laying her down on the desk as he leaned in for another kiss. "No, it's not that, it's just, well, I have seen you with out a shirt, well, I think you should see me without one." She said, desperatley trying to cover it up, as she slowely pulled her shirt above her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! GINNY! I WOULD NEVER LET THAT FILTH SET FOOT IN OUR HOUSE!" Ron's voice could be heard everywhere. "He has no where to go.." "Alright, I will let him come if you admit one thing to me...Are you two together? You know, in 'that' way?" Her cheeks flushed with red as she nodded. "Don't tell anyone!"  
  
(Well, did you like it? This was supposed to be the end of chp. 7, but i want people to think i have lots of chapters in my story...lol. sorry. well, ill have a new chap, up soon!) 


	9. RON IS PISSED!

9.  
  
(( OMG! I just erased everything I had for this chapter!! and it was good! O well, i guess i will have to start all over. *Whimpers in protest* rated R at this point in the story cuz well...RON IS PISSED!))  
  
"This is so messed up.." Whispered Ron, as Ginny nodded. "Could you please untie me now?" He begged. Ginny had tied him to a chair when he started screaming like a maniac and threatening to kill Draco. "Well, first you have to promise..no...Here, sign this." She told him, as she handed him a contract saying he wouldn't touch Draco. 'I'll fix that...' He thought as he signed it reluctantly and handed it back to Ginny. She smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco didn't know what hit him. A wave of pain shot up through his ribs. He looked around nervously but no one was around. More pain. He clenched his fists and began to hit at the air. 'Damn, this would be more fun if he could see me, but then I will get my ass kicked.' Ron thought. He smiled as he remembered Ginny tying him to a chair...That's exactly what he will do to Draco. Draco felt more pain as he was lifted into the air and brought into a small abandoned closet, the only thing inside of it was a chair and some rope. He gulped as he felt himself being tied to it. He winced as Ron appeared in front of him. "How dare you go near or even touch my sister!!!!!???!!!!!" He cried as he threw his fists into Draco's stomache.  
  
Ginny waited patiently in the abandoned class room where she was to meet Draco. He never came. She stood up lazily, hoping that Ron hadn't done anything stupid. She remembered the smile that caught his lips for just a second as he signed the contract. The contract. She grabbed it and read: "I Ron Weasley, promise to beat Draco Malfoy until he is dead! I wish I could see the look on your face Ginny! But right now, I am to busy with my promise!!! " Ginny crumpled up the paper and ran outside. 'OMG!' She thought...Poor Draco.  
  
Draco's arms were numb from trying to struggle free. His whole body ached, as Ron threw in some more punches. He tried to fight back...Then, since he didn't have his arms free, he would have to use something else...His legs. He kicked Ron in the groin....HARD. So hard, that he passed out. Draco would have to work really hard to free himself before Ron woke up again. He couldn't...  
  
Ginny rounded another corner before she heard the famous voice of her brother. "Bastard!!! I'll tie your legs too!" He screamed. She pressed her head against a door leading to an abandoned closet. She smiled as she heard the retort of her boyfriend's voice. "Yeah, cuz that is the only way you can beat me." He grunted, she snapped into reality, he was being hurt. Ron was about to hit Malfoy again, but stopped. "RON WEASLEY! STOP THAT AT ONCE!" It was his sister, he turned to face her. "Ginny I---" His voice was cut off as she punched him in the stomache. She ran over to Draco, blood was seeping through his robe.  
  
~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~  
  
Ginny didn't know what she was doing...Was she helping the most terrible human being on earth...Only then did she notice the circular orb touching Draco's leg. She grabbed it and threw it at a nearby tree. As soon as it  
  
touched it, the tree disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Draco saw a big blurr in front of him, noticing the red hair, he said softly, coughing, "Weasley?" Once again his mouth filled with blood. *Oh  
  
no...* He felt her hands gently removing his robe....  
  
The blood had to come from somewhere. Ginny removed his clenching hands and shirt, only then did she see how serious this was, a huge gash about six inches long and two inches wide was right down his chest, bleeding rapidly. She grabbed the robe and tied it gently around his chest near the wound,  
  
the bleeding seemed to stop, she didn't have her wand with her. "What happened?" She asked. "If I help you, do you think we would be able to get to the school?" She asked again. "I...don't...know...where...we...are..."  
  
He replied. "I....was...dragged...over..here...by...by..."  
  
He didn't quite know who had dragged him or why...But he did know that they were lost. "Why?...how....bad...is..it?..." He asked. Moaning, he turned over and once again spit blood out of his mouth. She looked at him, pity in her eyes. "It's really, really bad...I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll  
  
be here tomorrow, if you stay here..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Well,.... you...... might.... as.... well...leave.... you're.... not.... gonna... watch... me... die now... are.... you?" He told her, she could see  
  
that his pride had taken over. She watched as he slipped into  
  
unconciousness. *It's gonna be a long night.*  
  
~~~~~END FLASH BACK~~~~~ "Ginny?" A weak voice snapped her back into reality. "omg. Don't worry." She told him as she gently began to untie his hands and feet. "I don't want to go to Pomfrey." He told her weakly. She nodded, but led him there anyways.  
  
(( So what did you guys think? should I just skip to the summer or stay in school for a while?? I need suggestions!!!)) 


	10. Pain

10.  
  
(( I couldn't wait for suggestions so I wrote the next chapter. :) ))  
  
Draco woke up once again in the infirmary. *Just my luck.* He thought as he tried to sit up. *That Ron Weasley is a bastard!* Just then, Ginny Weasley walked in with a tray of food in her hands. "How are you feeling?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. "I'm ok." He replied, staring at the food, an idea hit his mind. "But, I don't think I will be able to move my arms with out going through pain." He told her, trying to sound as much in pain as possible.  
  
Ginny smiled. She knew that he wanted her to feed him. So, she played along with it. "Oh! You poor thing! I guess I can help you eat." She said, with mock concern. He smiled, her heart melted. "That would be great." He said, his eyes lighting up. Ginny brought the tray over to the table next to his bed. She grabbed a spoon and dunked into his mashed potatoes then placed it into his mouth. Of coarse, not before she pretended the spoon was an airplane. He moaned as the warm food entered his mouth. He must have been really hungry. She luaghed, as she grabbed a chicken strip, dunked it into his honey mustard and placed it into his mouth. He let his lips run over her fingers as her hand pulled away to grab another item of food. She found herself feeding him the strips more then anything so she could feel his lips on her fingers. He traced her index finger with his tongue. She let her hand trace his face as she leaned in for a kiss, which he returned.  
  
He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but it would blow his cover. So he just parted his mouth and gave in to the invasion. She pulled away, tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm so sorry about what my brother did. Please, don't be mad, he had just found out and---" Her voice was cut off by his own. "It's alright. So, does this mean I can't stay at your house for the summer?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, you can stay." She smiled. "So do you miss them?"  
  
*What did I just do??!!* She asked herself. His face was in shock. "No." He said, barely whispering. "Why?" She pressed, Mentally slapping herself, but she wanted to know. " Well, my father abused me and my mother didn't stop him." He said bluntly.  
  
~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~  
  
"Come here boy." His father screamed. He hid under his covers as he felt the door open in his room. "Don't ever speak to me that way!" His father screamed, pulling him out of the bed and pinning him to the wall. His mother watched from the corner. Waves of pain surged through his body, as his father hit him repeatedly.  
  
"All I said, was that I didn't want to become you! I want to be my own person, you can't pick my future for me!!!" He screamed, thinking his father would kill him for sure. His father threw him to the ground, and kicked him on his side. "I have to leave, if I stay here, I will kill the boy!" His dad screamed over to his mother. He stomped off. His mother looked at him helplessly and shut the door behind her. Leaving him in his room alone, in the dark, in pain. He cried. And walked into the bathroom so he could try and wash his wounds, his ribs were broken.  
  
~~~~End flash back~~~~  
  
Draco remembered that he had to heal his ribs on his own. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Just then, he felt someone shaking him gently. "Draco, Draco? Are you ok? You were just staring out into space..." She told him. "Oh, I am fine." He said, snapping back into reality. "So where were we?" Asked Ginny as she leaned in for another kiss. "Well, I am glad to see that you are awake Mr. Malfoy." A smiling Pomfrey said, interupting the kiss. "I guess you can go on with the rest of your day." She said, winking at Ginny, and Ginny blushed.  
  
"Could you tell me about it?" She asked, leading him to the abandoned class room. "Ok." He replied. The rest of the day, Draco recalled events from his past life, and Ginny listened intently. She felt bad for him, and she saw a whole knew person before her eyes. He had been through and hurt so much. *I'll never hurt you...* She thought.  
  
(( aww...poor Draco! well, one more chapter until summer at the Weasleys! yay, here is where the plot thickens!!! but don't worry its still gonna be sappy....)) 


	11. And so, the plot thickens

11.  
  
(( hey I am back! This is the last chapter before Draco stays with Ginny for the summer, and then the plot will thicken....I NEED MORE REVIEWS, AND SUGGESTIONS.))  
  
Summer was drawing nearer. Months had passed since the incident with Draco and Ron, and Ron seemed to be avoiding him. Ginny wasn't bothered by this at all, in fact, she thought it would be better this way. So far, only Ron and Dumbledore knew about her relationship with Draco, which was only getting stronger, better. She had discovered a totally knew person, which he only showed to her in private. She liked it that way, she was selfish, she wanted him only for herself. She could't help but feel good when girls drooled all over him, yet he didn't pay any attention to them, it was pure bliss to know that the object of so many girls' affections was her's, and only her's. A sly smile appeared on her face as she made her way down the hall...  
  
*Summer is drawing nearer.* The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't want to go there, didn't want to be treated like dirt from the Weasleys, especially not the Weasleys. His thoughts left him as he was shoved harshley into a classroom and pinned against a wall. It was his love. Yes, so young to be thinking that he could possibly be in love, but he was, and always will be, with her. A sly smile was played on her beautiful features, as she kissed him, hard, it hurt. Even when he opened his mouth it hurt, her teeth grazed his lips, and he whimpered, which only prodded her on. Finally, she pulled away and dug her face into his chest. "I missed you." She told him. "But you just saw me last night." He said, running his fingers over his mouth, a thin line of blood was on his fingers when he looked at them, she had drawn blood. "That really hurt." He told her, trying to be mad. "I'm sorry, but I just..."  
  
She couldn't tell him what she truly felt, that she wanted to tie him up and keep him all to herself forever, so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I am worried about the fact that summer is so close." She said. She could see the pain in his eyes, he was obviously REALLY worried about it, unlike she, who had just lied. "Um...yeah, I know...Me too. I don't wanna go there, Shit, I don't want summer to come." He said. She still had him pinned, but he was relaxed, it didn't seem to bother him. Besides, he was strong, he could have moved away with out an effort. But, he started to tremble. "It's alright, I won't let my parents kill you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, so the kid has no where to go, no parents to protect him, we will definetly kill him by this summer boss." Six men were in an office, far far away from Hogwarts. One was on a thrown, apparently the 'boss' that one of the men was refering to. "Good, cuz I need him dead, but bring him to me...alive. I want to make him suffer pain more then death, I want it to be slow, painful. I want to kill the one he cares about most..."  
  
A wicked grin spread across the other five mens' faces. This was going to be great...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~"What the?" Draco asked. It was 6:00 in the morning, and he woke up chained to his bed. Ginny came into the room with a bowl of strawberries and chocolate, she slowly began to remove his shirt...~  
  
"Beep! Beep!!!!" The sound of the alarm awoke Draco from one of the greatest dreams he had ever had. "Damn!" He cursed, as he slowly made his way to the shower. Only 3 weeks left until summer...  
  
(( ok, sorry to end it so abruptly but I am running out of IDEAS! some one help me please....i need time to think...*sighs* But don't worry, I will update soon...I don't normally have writers block for to long, if anyone has any suggestions, or thoughts, please, just click the button and send it. Please? *Smiles weakly.*)) 


	12. The letter

12.  
  
(( WELL i couldn't wait for any suggestions, the idea hit me like a ton of bricks...ouch... well, i hope you guys like it, and yeah, i know everything isn't always sappy, but in my imagination it is.... ok...so maybe it's a little Too sappy...don't worry.))  
  
Draco was sweating bullets. They were on platform 9 3/4 waiting for Ginny's parents to arrive. Ron just stared at the floor. "Calm down Draco. My parents know someone is coming with them for summer, Dumbledore told them that. It's just gonna be a bit of a shock when they see who it is..." She told him. He could tell she was nervous too, she was fiddling with her clothes, something he learned that she did when she was nervous. He knew her all to well. "GINNY DEAR! RON! HOW GLAD TO SEE YOU!!!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley made her way through the crowd to her son and duaghter. *How fast had this year actually gone by?* Ginny asked herself as she was engulfed in a huge hug. "Your father is waiting for you at home, let's go..." "MM hmm.." Draco cleared his throat. Ginny looked around nervously, "Um...mum....Do you remember Dumbledore telling you that a student would be staying with you for the summer....Well, mum, I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy." She said, all in one breath. "Oh, um yes.........MALFOY??!!" Her mum managed to say. "Yes, mum, it's only for the summer...And he won't do anything..." She tried. "Yeah mum, he's her boyfriend." Ron blurted out, before covering his mouth with his hands, as Ginny blushed furiously. Draco walked over to him. "You'll pay for that later." He whispered, delighted to see Ron squirm. "He's your what? Um..well, I can't say I wanted this to be your first love....But, I guess I will have to get used to it. Maybe he isn't as bad as his father." Her mum replied. "My mother and father are dead." He said, no emotion showing in his steel eyes. "Well..uh...let's go then." Ron gulped, as they all left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny! Ron! How glad to see you! Your brothers are out on a fishing trip for this week, don't ask me why they are doing that. And who's this? He looks familiar..." Mr. Weasley screamed as they entered the home. "Hey dad! This is Draco Malfoy, he's Ginny's boyfriend, and he is gonna stay for the summer!" Ron replied, as the two were once again engulfed in a huge hug. "You're what???!!!???" Mr. Weasley screamed at Ginny. "Yes...But he isn't bad at all he is really sweet..." She said. Draco stuck his hand out to shake Mr. Wealey's. "OK...only cuz you are my duaghter." He replied, shaking his hand. *This is gonna be a long summer.* Thaught Draco.  
  
That night, Draco was awakened by Ginny's soft knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Sure. What's up?" He asked. "I can't sleep...Can I sleep with you?" She asked, crawling into the bed he was in. "Sure." He replied, wrapping his arms around her. He watched her until she fell asleep, and then started to doze off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Boss, he is living with the Weasleys for summer, and the one he loves most is Ginny Weasley." A man with brown hair and blue eyes said to another man in a thrown. "Good." The other one replied, grabbing a pen and paper. "Send him this..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two days into summer and Draco was doing great. Ginny had been sneaking into his room for the last few nights. It was 2:00 am, and he was awakened by a soft tapping on the window. He gently removed his arms from Ginny, and opened it. A white owl with blue tipped feathers had a letter for him. He read it to himself:  
  
~Draco Malfoy,  
  
If you ever want to see that filth Ginny Weasley again, I suggest that you come, alone, to this adress 12362, Wicked Ave. Don't bother calling anyone, what would they do for you anyways? Well, be there by 6:00 am.~  
  
Draco dropped the letter, after reading it over many times, and made his way to the bathroom, he would have to leave now in case he got lost. But little did he know that Ginny was awake. She picked the letter up and read it to herself.  
  
Draco loaded all of his stuff into an abandoned muggle car with the keys still in it. He began to drive down the road. The last thing he wanted now was to lose Ginny. He thought about his life and himself. Only one word came to mind: PATHETIC. He really was the most pathetic thing on earth, well at least thats what he thought. He didn't even know who sent the letter or why, he just had to go. "I didn't know you could drive." Ginny popped up out of the back seat. "Woah! W-what are you doing here?" He asked. " I woke up when you did, and I read the letter. You would really go to that place for me?" She asked. "Well, yes. Now get out, you can't come with me." He said. "Don't go there, we can go to the airport and fly some where. Just until we firgure all of this out. I think the same people that beat you up and killed your parents sent you the letter." She replied. He sighed, and turned left for the airport. "Really? I already thought about that, and it is a possibility." He replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake looked over the counter to his next costomers. A wicked smile reached his lips as he realized who it was. Draco Malfoy. *The boss will go crazy when he figures out that I killed the object of his hatred.* "Where to guys?" He asked, trying to sound as innocent as a cruel killer can get. "Surprise me." Draco replied. *He has the mouth of his father..* "Ok, here you go." He said, handing them two tickets. A wicked grin reaching each of his ears. *This is gonna be great.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to her seat. "Window or isle?" He asked her. "Aisle. I can't really stand heights." She told him. "Ok." He moved in to the window seat. "Fasten your seat belts while the plane takes off." A voice said over the speaker. Ginny's grip on his hand tightened as the plane set off into the air. "OW, your cutting off my circulation." He said with mock anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ginny, dear, wake up, it's time for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley called into the room, only to find an empty bed. "Ron, have you seen your sister?" She called. "No, I haven't seen her or Malfoy." Ron replied, looking into the guest room. "They must be gone somewhere..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake walked over to the pilot, and shot him on the head. He chained a bomb onto the plane. He then proceeded to find Draco on the plane. But then the alarm sounded throughout the plane. "Shit.."  
  
Draco looked around. "The pilots dead!!!" A lady screamed. Just then, Jake came walking down the aisle, with a gun in his hand. "Oh crap, I knew you were bad..." Draco mumbled as Ginny slipped under the seat. She had a plan. "Alright, stand up and come with me." Jake's voice could hardly be heard over the screaming of people. Suddenly, Jake's head jurked forward and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ginny had thrown her high heeled shoe at him, and it had hit him on the head.  
  
Draco worked his way through the plane, with Jakes limp body in his hands. He opened a window and threw him out of it. "Bye." He mumbled as he made his way to the pilot. "You can't fly a plane." Ginny screamed, barely heard over the panicking people. "I guess I have to now." Draco replied, noticing the bomb that was chained to the plane. 5:00 left. "Oh crap, Ginny we have to jump. The plane is gonna blow!" He said, grabbing Ginny's arm. Before she knew it, they were falling from god knows how many feet in the air.  
  
((Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger like that, but I need to save the next part for chp. 13. please review!!)) 


	13. The unexpected

13.  
  
(( i"M BACK!!! lol. Well, on to the 13th chapter....ok, after this chapter I am utterly and completely out of ideas! help me!!! I still have no suggestions!!!! Well...so here you go...the next chapter...or...whatever...))  
  
Ginny woke up with a slight head ache. She was on top of something warm, and strong. She smiled, she was on top of Draco. She rose and fell with his chest as he breathed softly in his sleep. Then the realization of what had happened hit her. She got off of him, she was on an island. *Just my luck...* She thought. "Draco? Draco? Wake up, you will never believe where we are." She said, while gently shaking him. Draco got up and looked around. "F*CK!!!" He screamed, As he made his way into a forest on the island, they would need to start a fire to try and alure planes....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~  
  
Jake watched as they made their way into the forest. "You're not getting away that easily!" He whispered to them, even though they couldn't hear him. He smiled wickedly and began to follow them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Fred, shut up! We'll catch a fish soon enough!" George's voice could be heard on the other side of the island. The Weasley twins had been fishing this week on this island. Little did they know that their own sister was lost somewhere with Draco Malfoy. "I know, but it's been two days and we've had no luck.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, a bit confused. "We need shelter, and a fire in case a plane flys by, we could let themknow that we need help." He replied. She was surprised at how much he knew about things, MUGGLE things. *All the more to love you.* She thought. She followed him with more trust then she felt towards her own mother.  
  
Utterly and completely tired, Ginny collapsed onto a small bed they had made out of leaves. The whole day they had been building a shelter and stuff. Draco smiled at her tired body. It was really a hard day. Little did he know that they were being watched by a deadly killer, waiting to strike at the perfect moment.  
  
Draco awoke the next morning, only to find Ginny missing. "What the f*ck?" He asked out loud to no one in particular. ((And chrissy, I got your review, lol...learn to write!)) He stood up. *Maybe she went to relieve herself or something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny slipped off her clothes and let herself sink into the small estuary working it's way around the forest. The cool water onher body sent a shiver through her spine. But then, she saw someone coming. It was Draco, and he seemed to want to bathe as well....She wanted to call out and tell him not to undress or come near her, but it was to funny to watch....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake walked around, he needed a perfect weapon, one that would kill him in an instant. Then he heard the distant sqealing of two look alike boys on the other side of the island, they sounded remotely like Weasleys, maybe he could some where with this.  
  
Ginny laughed ((look chrissy, it's spelled right!!)), as he slipped into the water. He heard it, her cover was blown. He blushed heavily and pulled on his boxer shorts. She had already pulled on her shirt and shorts. "Did you get our wands?" She asked. "Hmm...let me see, we were about to die, our luggage was god knows where in the plane, and it was about to blow up in like 5 minutes...What do you think?" He asked, drawing nearer to her. "I guess not...But I am glad that we are alive.." Her voice was cut off by a horrible laugh. It sounded a lot like Ginny's annoying brother Fred.... "Oi mates, you two look lost..." He started, before realizing who they were. "OMG!!!" George screamed, now noticing exactly who they were. "Sis, what are you doing here?" "It's a long story." She mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jake moved in the dead of the night,sure not to awaken any of his soon to be prisoners. He grabbed Draco first and moved him to a tree, where he tied his arms around it with vine, and then moved to his other victims. A hellish smirk crossed his face. *This should be fun.*  
  
(( Well like I said, no ideas, although it probably won't last long, cuz ideas hit me like at school and stuff, but I am glad xmas break is here and everything. Sorry to leave it at a cliffy...but you should see another chapter like at 10 at night, which is when I usually get my ideas...well please review! and any suggestions are welcome. Sorry for any errors..)) 


	14. The twins and Rum is a nice combo

14.  
  
(( Hey all, I am back....Again....With chap 14!!! And thank you so much Jo- Jo for that great suggestion....which I will be using!! Thanx so much, your review is the longest one there!!! lol. well thanks to all my reviewers, even the ones that critized it...I do realize that you can't open air plane windows...It seemed like such a good idea at the time...Well, here you go...))  
  
NOTE: YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS SO YOU ARE NOT CONFUSED, THE TWINS ARE NOT TIED UP.  
  
The twins woke up the next morning, early. "Let's go and see if the two love birds are up." Fred said to George, as they stretched out their long arms and legs. So they picked up some of their belongings and walked towards the other side, in hopes of seeing their beloved sister and her...well....boyfriend, only to find an empty pile of leaves...."Maybe they are off somewhere." Said George, noticing a small trunk on the ground....  
  
"Let us go!!!" Ginny's screams could be heard from a mile away, unfortunetly, the twins could not hear her, for they had found what was inside the trunk and were now indulging in exessive amounts of rum. ((Thanx again Jo-Jo.)) "O, well, I think not." Jake purred, while grabbing a cell phone and punching in some numbers. "What in bloody hell are you doing?" Draco asked, as he watched in horror as Jake grabbed a gun from inside his pocket. "I'm gloating, wait till the others hear that I have you, the boss would flip out!!" Jake screamed. "What the hell are you talking about, what boss?" Ginny asked, confused. "Shut up!" Jake retorted. "Hey! Guess what, Quimby? Guess who I have tied to a tree on an island some where? Yes! We were on a plane and well...It's a long story. What? He wants him alive? No way!!! I don't think I could do that, and what about his Girl friend? I can?! Ok, sounds like I will be busy tonight, well, tell the boss of my findings, tell him to find us so he could get on with his torture, but if Malfoy tries anything funny, I'll shoot his f*cking brains out!!! Well, got to go. Bye!!" That was all that could be heard from Jake's conversation on the phone.  
  
"Hey George, did you ever wonder why fish can't fly?" Fred laughed, as he took a few more gulps from a shiny bottle. "No, why can't they? I mean, if birds can swim, why can't fish fly? One of the many mysteries of life." George replied, snatching the bottle from his twin's hands, and taking the last of it's liquid. "Well, we are out of rum, want to go and see how many rocks it takes to kill an animal?" Fred asked, as George nodded his head in agreement. They picked up some rocks and, still clutching on to the empty bottles, stumbled over to the other side of the island.  
  
"Why aren't they here yet to pick us up?" Jake asked to no one in particular as he bashed his gun into Draco's head once again. It was turning dark already, and he had been beating Draco for a while, trying desperatly not to kill him. He then walked over to Ginny, who he had already taken off some of her clothes, and ran his hand up her arse. ((Arse is a funny word...)) "Hey don't touch her!" Draco screamed, before recieving another blow. He collapsed into unconsiousness. ((He's been getting beat up a lot lately...I guess I am evil that way...And thanx Grace for that lovely suggestion, I can see the difference between collapse and faint.))  
  
"Hey, that one over there looks really big! I bet it will take a lot of rocks to kill it!" George screamed, as he tripped on himself to grab a big rock. "Oh yeah! I bet I could kill it before you could!" Fred screamed, as he stumbled his way over to their "animal."  
  
"Ouch! What was that?" Jake screamed as he rubbed his bum. ((Bum is a funny one too...)) Soon enough, another rock came hurtling at his head. With a grunt, he fell on the floor, blood rushing from a huge cut that the rock had given him. "Wow! That was a lot easier then I thought!" An extremely familiar voice rang through the air. One of the twins, Draco couldn't really tell who, came out to check his results on Jake. "George!!" Ginny screamed. "Oi mate...Who might you be? Another one of those big animals ey?" He asked grabbing another rock. "No George! It's me, Ginny! You must be drunk!!" She screamed. "Hey, that's not fair! You got a head start!!" Fred screamed, running over to his brother. Fortunetly, he wasn't drunk enough to not recognize his own sister. "Ginny?" He asked, before untying her and Draco. "What happened?" Was the last words he said before going into a very big hang over.  
  
((Sorry it's so short...But another chap is on it's way..in fact I've already started it...Well, please review! And sorry for taking so long. By the way, thanks agian for that wonderful suggestion Jo-Jo. And chrissy, don't ever ask me to write smut again...I found out what it meant... Jo-Jo is the one who suggested having the twins get drunk....I like them this way... And do you guys think this should be rated R now? )) 


	15. Fear

15.  
  
((Sorry it took a while....but it's 12:00 at night and well...I feel like I really should be keeping up with my story.))  
  
"What's wrong then?" George asked his brother, before joining in on the hangover. Draco grabbed some of Ginny's clothes from the ground and handed them to her. She smiled and hastily pulled them on. (Awww...isn't he sweet? It's my fic and he's the perfect gentleman...) "Do you think they have their wands with them?" She asked, looking at each one, searching for any of them to have a wand. "Probably, but we will have to wait for them to...finish." He said, with a look of disgust, as George and Fred heaved over, showing everyone what they had eaten for breakfast...(Ewww!!!) He picked them up, so that one was over each of his shoulders, and began to walk off towards their little 'shelter.' Ginny in fast persuit.  
  
Well, as the night went on, the twins eventually fell asleep. Draco and Ginny had searched around, finding no clues to any wands.* How could the twins be so stupid as to not bring their wand along? Then again, how could we be so stupid as to pack our wands away? It wasn't stupid, we just didn't want our cover blown...But the twins could have easily brought their wands.* Ginny was thinking about this, all the while she had Draco pinned to the leaves, and they were kissing passionetly, the first time in a while, and they were both in dire need of it, a sense of 'false' comfort...Safety. To be in his arms as he played with her hair...Pure bliss. And after all, he was a really good kisser. But they had to make a plan...What if this so called 'Boss,' decides to find them...then what? They had to get off this island. It was then that she pulled away, reluctently of course.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, the pain clearly etched on his face. He was scared. Someone was out to kill him, not just someone, but a lot of people. Six by the looks of it. His only sense of security just pulled away and was now staring at him. "I'm scared." She said. The voice was small, barely above a whisper, the fear showed on her face as did his. They were both scared, and the sudden realisation of it made their hearts pound faster in their chests, made them weasy, suddenly wishing this was all just some crazy nightmare, but it wasn't. Some one wanted him dead, and Ginny had been dragged into it. He wished she wouldn't have been there when he was attacked in the forest. He only held her tighter and closer, her head resting on his chest. "We need to leave this island by tomorrow, go to Hogwarts, and tell everyone about everything...It will be...everything'll be...we will..." He couldn't bring himself to promise her that everything would turn out perfect, cuz would it? This was real life, not some muggle movie, where everything was happy endings and lots of love. He wanted to comfort her, he really did, but couldn't. She seemed to read him like a book. "That sounds like a plan." She whispered, before closing her eyes and dosing off.  
  
The next morning etched itself over the sky ever so slowly. The twins were the first ones to wake. "Aww man, what happened yesterday?" A very flustered Fred asked his twin brother, who had the same confused face as he did. "I don't know, but I fear it wasn't very good then?" He replied, looking over at the sight of his sister and Draco. She was on top of him, her head moving up and down with the motions of his chest as he breathed. Truly a sight of love. Her eyes fluttered open, and she yawned, kissing Draco's forehead, and gently pulling herslef up off of him, noticing the twins watching as she did it. "Do you two have your wands, a boat anything?" She asked, plainly. No good morning bros, or How are ya? Just plainly that question. "No." They replied in unison, "But we do have a boat. Wake him up and we'll show you where it is." They replied, eerily once again in unison. "Ok."  
  
He felt his shoulders being shaken gently, and he ignored it. He didn't wanna wake up and find himself on an island with the population: One Malfoy, and too many Weasleys. But eventually, he gave into Ginny's shakes and slowly opened his eyes. Only to see the most beautiful girl staring back into his eyes. "Good morning." She started, "We have a boat..." She finished. "What?! Good! Now we can finally get off this fu-- um...fricken island!" He jumped up, scooping Ginny in his arms and spun her around repeatedly in mock enthusiasm for riding in boat to god knows where.  
  
They prepared everything as best as they could, and each sat into the boat. The ocean seemed so endless, and they were in for one of the biggest adventures of their lives...  
  
((Yay! This chapter is over! The next one will be on shortly! Please review. It is now 12:42 AM, it took me more then half an hour to finish this chapter!!! How odd, not even chapter twelve took this long. Well, this chap was more about their feelings and realisations..And what can I say...I am a sucker for sap...well, I'm going to sleep now...)) 


	16. Mumblykins

16.  
  
((Hey everyone, sorry it's been taking me so long to add chapters, but like I said, I am out of ideas....The chapters are getting shorter and shorter as I try to keep updating....It's hard!!!!!!!! Well, here we go...))  
  
"Aww, I don't see any land anywhere!!!" Whined Draco. "Calm down, We've only been traveling for a couple of hours." But even as she said it, the words were never heard, for a few twisters began to form on the surface of the water, howling like trains. "O F*CK!" Came Fred's voice, although muffled by the howling, everyone knew what he had said. George froze in place, and only stared at the twisters as they made their way towards the crew. "Aren't you gonna do something??" Draco screamed, immidiatly steering the boat in the opposite direction, only to be surrounded by more howling opponents.  
  
"O F*CK! O F*CK! O F*CK!!!" Fred was still screaming, as Ginny seemed to panic, Thrashing around, looking for anything, ANYTHING that could help their desperate situation. Then, the twisters ripped the boat into millions of little shreds, and they all died.  
  
The end.  
  
YEAH, RIGHT....  
  
If only it was that easy. And then my story would be over, people would hate me, and I could start a new one... No, more twisters formed, and yet they stayed in one place, as if frozen in time. Leaving the four unnerved, and weary. "Uuuu...gggg....aahhh!" Was all George could say, as a huge ship made it's way towards the boat. They were saved! It was the first thought that came into all of their minds, and so they stood up, and waved their arms around like idiots, funny idiots...I could watch them wave around like that for hours, it's really funny if you picture it the way I do..Ahem...Anyways, Neither of them thought twice about the repercussions of their actions....And well, the ship stopped, only to reveal one man on it. "Oi mates, What might be buggin ye? Afraid of them there twistys eh?" He drawled. The four stood in shock as they took in his appearence. He was tall, and had a beerd, one of his eyes were missing, and replaced by a red jewel, as red as blood. And his clothes were old too, his hair was a dark brownish color, with a hint of red, blood red.  
  
The man seemed to stare at Ginny and Draco, with malice in his eyes... Ahem...cough*EYE*cough....But the two seemed to not notice, for all they wanted was to get off the blasted boat and return home, and for everything to be ok. But, as I said, nothing is ever that easy...Unless you are some really lucky dude, who, has everything easy in life....So, the man invited them into his ship. Ginny could have sworn she heard him mutter something under his breath as the four climbed abored, and then, odd enough, the twisters did shred the boat into tiny shards of wood, right after his mumblings...how weird. Long after, the twisters dissipated, and they had gotten to know Arnie...Ahem...The dude with the ruby eye. It turns out, he had been on his way to the same place as them. A Really nice guy right?  
  
WRONG.  
  
For that night, the twins were hungry. (I know, it has nothing to do with the guy being evil, but just keep reading.) When they stumbled upon a trunk. (No, there is no rum in this one...) Being the curious human beings that they are, they opened it up, only to reaveal a small sheet of parchment paper. It described the many terrible things that Arnie planned on doing to poor unsuspecting Draco. And, if you haven't cought on by now, Arnie must be the 'boss'. (Evil music fills the air, and faint thunder is heard.) It included, various knives, hand cuffs, rape......RAPE??!! Geez, was this guy gay? O well, forgeting about their stomaches, the twins hurriedly came to Ginny and Draco's room, only to find the most disturbing sight ever....  
  
DRACO MALFOY WAS CHANGING HIS CLOTHES! That was the last thing they needed now. Fred was the one to clear his throat, as George stood there, twitching. "Um...uh...we have some..uh...Put your fricken pants on Malfoy!!!" Fred screamed, only to be met by a blushing Draco. "O um...I didn't see you guys there...What is it then?" He screeched, pulling on his pants as fast as he could. "Umm...Here...paper...take from hand of uh...me." George mumbled, still obviously shocked from their previous encounter. Surprisingly enough, Draco understood him, and snatched the paper from the twitching boy's hands. He read it over and over, only to say one word. "RAPE?" As he grabbed his and Ginny's things, ready to flee at any given moment. That moment was now.  
  
It was later that night when the four were sneaking around, looking for a life boat. "I don't think he has any.." Ginny mumbled, the frustration shown clearly on her face. Draco shifted weight from foot to foot. "Well now, don't tell me you've found out eh?" A menacingly low voice whispered from behind them. A shudder coursed each of their spines, as they split up and ran all around the ship screaming incoherant words. It had been a plan of theirs, if they were to get cought. If any of them were to find a boat, they were to yell "Mumblykins!!!" Really, really loud. So they ran in circles, Ginny and Draco, hand in hand, and the twins, hand in hand....Hand in hand? How creepy could things get.  
  
Soon enough, Arnie was so confused that all he could do was cringe in fear and watch them run around. "Mumblykins!" Draco yelled, as loud as his voice could go. He and Ginny stepped into a small lifeboat, and waited for the twins to come. "O no you don't!" Arnie had some how garnered his strength, and had cought the twins. "Go on without us!" George yelled. Ginny seemed reluctant. Draco had found a match, and now lit it, throwing it inside the ship, as it hit some curtains, and they set on fire. The old man looked at it, but didn't loosen his death grip on the twins. It was no use, they had to leave with out them. "I love you fred, George!" Ginny screamed, as Draco turned on the engine and began to steer the boat away from the ship, despite Arnie's cries of surprise that they had actually left the twins. The twins looked at each other and then at Arnie. "This should be fun."  
  
The two that escaped, traveled deep into the night, only to be met by a terrible storm, and to wake up on an extremely familiar island.....  
  
((Well, there's chap. 16. Sorry it's not as good as the others, but I tried, besides, it's late. And I am running out of ideas. Please review, and give me suggestions!! Thanx a bunch for reading this far...)) 


	17. Oh crap, not here again!

17.  
  
((Hey all, sorry about making you wait, but I took a two day vacation for xmas. Well, sorry about spelling beard wrong. (In fact, I am still not sure if that's it) Well, anyways, here you go...Thanx for all the reviews!!))  
  
Ginny woke up to a familiar smell. Sand.... *Oh crap, where are we?* She thought, but she found herself alone on the island. Yes, it was the same one they had been stuck on not to long ago. Only this time, she wasn't on something warm, and breathing. No, she was here, alone. "Draco?" She asked. No answer. She looked over the shore, to see the remnants of their little boat. He was no where. *This better not be a joke.* She thought to herself, suddenly hoping it was...  
  
Meanwhile, the afore mentioned boy, found himself waking up...On the other side of the island. (Now how did he get over there? O well, it goes with the plot.) He stood up, looking around. Only to confirm the fact that he was alone, on the same island, alone, did I mention alone and No Ginny? Where WAS Ginny? *O no, I've lost her.* "GINNY! F*CK!* He screamed, bending on his knees, punching at the dirt repeatedly. *This sucks, it really sucks. Iv'e managed to kill off half the Weasleys! Even the one I actually..well...loved.* He buried his fists in the sand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Meanwhile, our favorite duo, was having the time of their lives. The ship was on fire, and they were running around, trying to catch as much of Arnie's stuff on fire as possible, making sure not to catch themselves in the process. Arnie, poor guy, was cringing in the corner, for both twins had punched him in the groin. He watched as the twins reeked mayhem on his beloved ship. *They'll be the death of me.*  
  
"We have to find a boat, and catch up to Gin and them." Fred screamed, as he threw another desk into the growing fire. "Yeah, but I don't think they made it through the storm last night, they are probably back on the island,we are not that far from it." George replied, somehow totally correct.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Ginny stumbled around into a forest in the island, where she looked around, hoping to find a certain blonde headed boy. Finally, after a while, she collasped onto a tree, her back against it as she sat. "Draco." She sobbed. The realisation that her brothers and her boyfriend were gone, not to mention that she was gonna die on an island by herself, brought tears to her eyes. But she could have sworn she heard some sobbing from the other side of the tree.  
  
Draco sobbed. He was leaning against a tree in the forest. He froze when he could have sworn someone had just said his name. Little did either of them know, that they were both leaning on the same tree. "Ginny?" He whispered. Now it was her turn to freeze. "Draco, I am on the island again, the twins died in vain." She whispered, thinking she had totally lost her mind, talking to a voice, but then it replied. "I know, and I managed to kill you and your brothers, and now, I am gonna die alone." He whipsered. None of them realising that they were talking to each other. It went on like this for a long time, until Draco finally found some shed of sanity. He peeked his head over to the other side of the tree. "Ginny? It's me, um...We've been talking to eachother for a while..and uh..I don't think we realised it..and um..well." His voice was cut off as she lunged into him. Knocking him on the ground along with knocking the air from his lungs. She sobbed into his chest. Happy and sad at the same time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Well, I think, from where they left, the island was only hours away. Their only seek of refuge. But for us, it would take about...A day or two, depending on how fast this boat can go. Obviously not as fast as the ship, so maybe longer." George calculated as they stepped onto a boat. "Uh..sure whatever." Fred told him. "Hey Arnie? I hope you enjoy this!" They screamed in unison, as Fred threw an open bottle of gasoline into the ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~  
  
They sat at that very spot, holding eachother. *This can't be real.* They both thought. This was crazy, and it had all happened so fast, they recalled when their only worries were getting caught in an old classroom, or in the kitchen after cerfew. But now, everything was in a spin. She had Draco against the tree, and she still had her face in his chest. She looked up at him, only to find his eyes closed. He was asleep. How could he sleep through this? She asked to herslef, before dosing off herself.  
  
Morning came quicker then ever. Draco and Ginny awoke in eachother's arms. "Good morning." He told her. He looked over at the trees, looking for one with coconuts on it. *There's one.* He thought, as he made his way towards it. Only to have Ginny follow him. He climbed up the tree, and just when he found himself reaching the top, a branch broke, and he fell from it onto the ground, but he didn't stop there. When he reached the ground, he fell right through it. "Draco?" Ginny screamed, she tried to grab his arm, but found herself falling with him. When they finally landed, it was dark. And they had no idea where they were. Just then, Draco felt something hit his head. It was a coconut. "I got the coconut." He smiled, despite the fact that they had just fallen into a sink hole. Ginny smacked him in the stomache. *SHIT.* They thought in unison, only to voice their thoughts at the same time as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, uh....Where are we?" Fred asked George. "I have no idea, but look at that fish! I think we can finish what we came here to do!" Ge replied, grabbing a fishing rod. It was weird that Arnie had like fishing as well. O well......  
  
((Well, there we go. See, I didn't kill off the twins, for those of you who thought I did. I couldn't do it...I am a wimp. O well, please review!! And suggestions are more then welcomed!!)) 


	18. Gah! Stop doing that!

18.  
  
((I was a bit discouraged to continue the fic, since I haven't really gotten any more reviews. But I am gonna finish it for those who read and don't review, also, so I can know that I have finished a story. Never really have....So, if you've read this far, please just hang in there...And review!!))  
  
"Oi mates, can't live with out us eh? Geez, what happened to the two of ya?" Fred asked, as he peered down into the hole. It had been three days later when they finally arrived at the island, and then another day till they found them. "We've been stuck in here for days!! And our only source of food was a coconut, which Ginny ate! She didn't even leave me a little bit." Draco whined. "Yes I did! I gave you a piece. Besides, I was really hungry!" Ginny screamed back. "And why do you have all those bite marks on ya boy?" George asked Draco. "Cuz, your sister here, thought I was a hamburger. I woke one morning, and she tried to eat me. She halucinates to much. Geez." Draco whined. "Now get us out of here!" Ginny cried. "Calm down there, it won't be that easy. It's a really deep hole you know." The twins said, right before they walked away. "What are they doing?" Ginny cried. "I don't know." Draco spat, turning away from her. "Draco, I'm sorry. You really do look good enough to eat." Ginny told him, biting her tongue to stifle a laugh. No response. She sighed as loud as she could, and sat down once again. "I'm hungry." She said.  
  
"Geez, those two are terrible." Fred said to George, as they collected some vine. "I know. Wait till we get back home, this'll be a great story to tell." George replied. They collected as much vine as they could, and returned to the hole that the two were stuck in. "Here, I want Ginny to grab onto the vine, and we'll pull her up, then we'll pull you up Draco." George called down to the two. "Alright." They replied, as Ginny grabbed onto the vine. When they finally had the both of them up, they fed them some fish. "We've got plenty more where that came from." Called Fred, as he cooked up another fish. "So how did you guys escape?" Ginny asked, just before stuffing another piece of fish in her mouth. Draco was asleep. "We punched him where the sun don't shine. Then we used the flame that Draco started to light the rest of the ship on fire, and then we found a boat. And---" "Yeah, and then, we threw in some Gasoline and watched it light up before our eyes as we left. It was great." "Hey, you interupted me!" George screamed to his twin. "It's alright you two. So how did you know we'd be here?" She asked again. "Well..." Both said at the same time. "WellwejustdidcuzIknewyouguyswouldn'tgetthatfarcuzofthestorm." Fred screamed as fast as he could, before his brother could even utter a word. He smiled in triumph. Of course, Ginny understood exactly what he meant. "Oh." She told him.  
  
The next morning, they set off once again. This time in the other direction. All in hopes of getting back to their homes. "I don't remember the way back. Do you George? You told me we didn't need to write it down, you said you knew. You better know." Fred told his twin, as he pushed the boat into the water. George glanced around nervously. "O-of course I do. It's um....uh....That way." He said, pionting in any direction. Fred sighed, and jumped into the boat, as his twin steered them to god knows where.  
  
"We've been traveling for days! I haven't seen one speck of land yet!" Draco screamed. "Sweetie..uh...it's only been five minutes dear." Ginny replied, playing with his messy hair. "Oh." He replied. "Well, it seems like it's been days." He said, his voice lowering a lot. "Ginny, shut him up." Fred whispered into her ear. Ginny nodded. She then stood up, and strattled Draco between her legs. She then pushed him roughly down in the boat and pressed her lips against his. Which he returned the kiss. So what had started out as trying to shut him up, ended up as a full out snog session. "GAH! You could have done something else." Fred screamed, as he watched in horror. Ginny still had him pinned, her legs strattling his stomache, and their heads bobbed up and down, tongues in each other's mouths. George turned over to the edge of the boat, and pretended to throw up. But the two seemed to not notice, or they just didn't care. Then, Ginny started to take off Draco's shirt. "Gah! Ok, stop right now. Kissing is fine, but no sex!" Fred screamed, pulling Ginny off of him. Both of them nodded in agreement, although they were dazed. Draco got up and started to brush himself off. And Fred let Ginny go. Draco didn't have time to finish brushing himself off, cuz Ginny jumped him, knocking them both to the ground. The twins watched in horror as the making out began again. "This is gonna be a long trip." They mumbled in unison.  
  
"It's alright George." Fred said. The twins were holding each other, watching in horror, as Ginny and Draco were still making out, and it was getting DARK! "He must be numb." George said. Ginny was still on top of Draco, he was shirtless, she had thrown it over boared by accindent. "How could they still be doing this?" George whipsered, as he buried his head in his hands. "Um..Gin dear, uh...Draco? Why don't you two take a break for a while?" Fred tried. No response. Except Ginny grabbed Draco's hands and pinned them above his head, then she pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down his chest. A whimper escaped Draco's lips. She kept trailing her kisses...Down, down, down.... Fred turned away, he couldn't watch any more. He and his twin curled up in a ball at the far edge of the boat, and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.  
  
The next morning, Fred and George woke up with relief, as the other two were actually sleeping. The position they were in was not nice, but at least they were sleeping. Ginny was still strattling Draco, she still had his hands pinned, but his lips were on her neck, and her head was resting in the gap between his shoulder and his neck. Their lips were swollen from all the kissing. "Um...Geroge, what's that?" Fred asked. George took his attention away from the two love birds, only to gasp at what he saw. "Oh my god..."  
  
((Well, there you go. It's a cliffie! Yay! Well, the next chapter should be up later on today. Enjoy. Please review!! I try... Sorry so short.)) 


	19. WHAT?

19.  
  
(( Hey! It's time for the next chapter. It took so long because I didn't even know what the twins saw, until now...YAY! well, like I said, please review!!!))  
  
"Wake up!! Land!!" George yelled, rousing sleeping beauty and her guy up. "Bloody hell?" Draco asked sleepily, looking over towards where the twins. "What the..Where are we?" Ginny asked. All of their eyes were directed to a small island with a huge caslte-thingy smack dab in the middle. Swirls of grey smoke surrounded the isle, and a small storm was perched over the castle. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets get over there, maybe they could help us...Who ever they are." Draco called. The twins hesitated, but soon they were steering towards the isle. It took a few minutes, but soon they were on the shores.  
  
It looked like a really long passage towards the castle. But they arrived at the doors in a matter of seconds. Luckily, no rain was pouring, so they weren't wet. The door was answered by a short man with white hair, and a hump on his back. (Kinda scary if you ask me.) "Yes? Oh my, Master Malfoy! We've been expecting you! Hurry come in, come in! We thought you would not be coming!! Oh, Master be glad to see you!!" He screamed, as he grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him inside, closing the door on the others' faces. "What the?" Were the last words said by Draco as he left. "Well, that was un called for." Ginny said, as she went to grab the door.  
  
(OK, NOW IN EVERY OTHER PG, IT SWITCHES POVS.)  
  
"Oh master Draco! Hurry, come with me." The (we'll call him..'dude with the hump.') Dude with the hump pressed a small button by the door. "What was that for? And where are the others?" Draco asked, as he looked around, confused. "And why are you calling me master?" He asked. "Don't worry, the other's are in good 'hands'! (evil laugh.)" He replied. "Dude, your kreeping me out."  
  
"What the hell?" Ginny screamed, as the rug suddenly slipped out from under them, and they fell into a pit. "O crap, not again!" Ginny screamed, frustrated because it was the second time in this story that she had fallen into a hole. "Um, I don't think these people are very nice, Fred. I told you we should have kept going." George complained. Fred had been sitting in a corner, with his knees brought up to his chest, studying his surroundings, for any way to get out. "Aw man, aw man, aw man, aw man!" Ginny and George screamed all at once.  
  
"Ah, my son. I see you have finally found your place." A voice said to Draco. "O master, he's here!" The dude with the hump screamed. Draco turned around, only to see the most unexpected person ever. "You." He whispered, "I thought you were dead. What is this all about?" He screamed. "Ah, my son, I have been watching you. You are the heir (sp.) of this place, and when I die, you will take over. It sounds confusing, but I hid this place from you. It was a sanctuary at first, a place where I could get away from everything, and just be me. But soon I became the ruler, and they need a prince." His father started. Draco tuned him out. He knew he wasn't getting the full story. His father had always lied to him, he needed to find Ginny and her brothers. "Where are my friends?"  
  
"I am tired." Ginny whined. Just then, the dude with the hump appeared inside of their 'pit' with some chains. "Um, Fred, George? WAKE UP!" She screamed, as an evil smile greced the face of the dude with the hump. "This should be fun." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about those filthy Weasleys, I will take care of them myself, now come, I must show you to your room." His father replied, as he started off towards a door. Draco followed, reluctantly, he knew what his father was capable of doing. This was to much, at once, so confusing. Imagine that all of the sudden your dad told you that you were the prince of a castle. (OK, so maybe it doesn't sound so bad, but bear with me. Even I am confused.) "What about mother?" Draco asked. "Son, she didn't make it. But stll, that is the past." Draco could have sworn his father started changing into some one else. For at once, he said he had to go to the bathroom, and ran out of the room. Draco could have sworn he saw a famaliar red twinkle in his father's eye. With one long sigh, he left the room at once, he needed to get out of there, and find the others so they could hall ass. Instinctevely, he ran streight to the front door where he saw them last. No where.  
  
*Shit.* Thought Ginny. She was now chained to the wall, as were her brothers. Only they were asleep. *Idiots.* She thought, as she heard one of them snore. *Come on Draco, get your ass over here.*  
  
Arnie took another sip of his glass, he almost turned back into himself in front of Draco, that would be suicide. He watched himself change back into Draco's father once again. He would definetly get him this time...  
  
((Ok, i know this chapter is very confusing, but you need to read it to get to the next ones. this story will only be 22 chp. long. please review!! And any suggestions are welcomed! )) 


	20. You sick fuck

Secrets.  
  
chp. 20.  
  
((Ok, i am so sorry it took me so long to finally update...but i had total writers block, and no one had any suggestions for me so...well, here is the best i can do despite the writers block. O and I have people on an author's watch list, but I don't know what I am supposed to do, so help me please...))  
  
*O crap. Where the hell are they? This is so confusing...* Draco thought, as he looked around outside for them. "Hey, where are you going???" Someone who sounded just like his father asked. He turned around to confirm his beliefs. Yup. It was definetly not his father, he was never so nice. Maybe he was trying to be a better father?? Nah...Something was definetly up. "Nowhere father...I was just--" "It's alright, hurry inside so we can eat and um...do kingsly stuff." Arnie..ahem...Mr. Malfoy interrupted. O.k, Kingsly stuff???? No way that was his father. He would never be caught dead saying anything like that....  
  
"Hello????" Ginny screamed. No answer. "O crap. Wake up you two!!!!!" She screamed again, this time she was rewarded with a grunt and a snore from the general direction of the twins. "ugh!!!!" She yelled, she was getting pretty mad. "Ginny?? W-where are you?" The stuttery voice of Draco could be heard from somewhere. "Draco??!!! I am over here!! Hurry. Get your ass over here..." She screamed, struggling franticly against her chains. "I--I can hardly hear you..." His voice said, it sounded far away. "I'm here!!" Her voice was drowned out by her brothers' rude snoring. "Are you there Ginny? Where the hell are you??" He screamed. "I'm here!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could. Suddenly, Draco came running towards her.  
  
"That guy is a sick fuck." He said, untying them. "Yeah, I can't believe he would do something like this." Ginny replied, finally being able to move her arms freely. "No, it's not that, he was taking a poly juice potion to become my dad. And he even said "do kingsly stuff" to me. I mean, what a weirdo." Draco said, pausing to look at the twins. "And those two slept through everything?" He asked, raising an eye brow. "Yup." Ginny replied shortly, before throwing her arms around him. He picked her up, kicked the twins, and they began to make their way out. After a while, Draco put Ginny down. "Have you gained weight sweetums?" He said teasingly. "Ugh! No you big jerk." She replied, playfully slapping him on the shoulder.  
  
It only took them a few minutes to realize.....  
  
"Hey where the hell are tweedle dee and tweedle dum?" Draco asked, looking behind his shoulder. "They probably didn't wake up after you kicked them. Maybe it wasn't hard enough." She said, her voice trailing off as she put on a thoughtful expression. "Well, I guess we really should go back and save them..." He said, sounding rather board. "O Draco, what in the world did you do to that guy anyways?" She asked as they made their way back to the twins.. "O, nothing. Just..."  
  
~~~~~Flash Back.~~~~  
  
Arnie could sense himself changing, he needed to leave fast. "I- I have to go." He said. But before he could leave, Draco grabbed his arm. "Wait..I.." His voice trailed off as Arnie changed back completely. "YOU SICK FUCK!!" He screamed, just as his fist collided with the older man's jaw. "Don't you know when to give up??" He screamed, the anger rising with every syllable.  
  
He moved to punch the poor man again, but it was expected, and the man caught his arm. Twisting it around, he said: "What the hell? Why can't you just let me fucking kill you. It'll be better for the rest of the world. I promise I'll burry you right next to your poor pitiful parents." He said, a maniacle glint in his voice. "You bastard! So you killed them too?? But why the hell would you do that you little ass fucker!!" He screamed. "Cuz, your father made my life a living nightmare. Not only did he kill my only daughter..." Arnie stopped. Draco was already on his knees in pain because of how hard he was twisting the poor boy's arm. "But I am not my father." Draco whispered. "I don't care. I promised I would get him back. I want to get rid of all the Malfoys." He said, twisting his arm more as he lifted Draco up to look at him. Suddenly, he didn't see Draco Malfoy any more, he saw his beautiful daughter staring right back at him. "Father? Why do you pain me so??" She asked. "N-no sweet heart. I would never do anything to hurt you." He said, letting go of his "Daughter's" arm.  
  
"What the...?" Draco asked. "Shh. Sweety don't cry..Daddy will make it all better. He won't let that bad man get you." He said, grabbing Draco and hugging him tight. He just let the man hug him, too shocked to really do anything about it.  
  
"Daddy, I want you to come with me. We can be together forever.." She told him. "Calm down.." Arnie whispered. "Every thing will be fine."  
  
"No! O gods Lucious, don't do it. I'll do anything!" Arnie screamed, shaking Draco back to reality. "Hello??? This isn't the past any more, Get over it you phsyco path." Draco screamed. "Youuuuuuuu!" Arnie screamed, reaching for his wand. Draco was quicker and he grabbed it, then snapped it in half. "You need help." He said simply. "Why did you do it??" He said, grabbing Draco by his cheeks. "I didn't do anything you wierdo now let me--- " His voice was cut off when Arnie punched him in the gut. "O that's it!!!" He screamed, although it didn't sound to manly because he was in an emense amount of pain.  
  
For a long time they were just hitting eachother. Then, Arnie stopped. Then, while laughing, he went over into the kitchen. Pulling out a huge knife, he was about to say something when Draco cut him off. "Hey no fair. I should get a knife too." He screamed, Clearly not liking the fact that he was about to be murdered in a kitchen by a phsyco pathic luney toon. "O my dear girl. Now I will finally join you." He whispered, before stabbing himself in the chest.  
  
He closed his eyes, the pain was so emense. "Daddy, you finally decided to visit me." He heard a soft voice whiper. He smiled, he was finally with his Anna.  
  
"You sick fuck." Was the last thing that Draco uttered before going to find the love of his life and her two idiot brothers.  
  
~~~~End Flash back.~~~~  
  
"I guess we better get back home." Draco said, kicking the twins hard enough to finally wake them up. "What happened?" George asked sleepily. "It's a long story." Draco uttered, before they made their way down the hall again.  
  
((It's not over till I say so...and it's not over!!! So please review. Sorry once again for taking so long.)) 


End file.
